wonder_kidsfandomcom-20200215-history
Calvin/Water Ice Boy
'Calvin '''is one of the four main characters from Wonder Kids. His Wonder Kid form is Water Ice Boy. He is Anisha's younger brother and is a human boy, instead of being from one of the kingdoms. =Profile= Real name:Calvin Bryant Mason Wonder Kid name: Water Ice Boy Birthplace:Santa Rosa, California age:7( 8 in half of season 1, 9 in season 2) Hair in normal form:Brown Eye color in normal form: Brown Hair in wonder kid form:Blue Eye color in wonder kid form:Dark blue Birthday: February 8, 1969 Height:132 cm (4"4'') Weight:60 pounds Favorite food: In&Out burgers, bagels, oreos, chocolate bars, and chocolate chip cookies Least. favorite food: Roasted veggies and lemon chicken Favorite colors:Red and Blue Least favorite color: None Favorite Movies:ET,Matilda,Spy Kids, and Jurssasic Park Habit: playing video games all night Hobbies:Making inventions, playing video games, swimming, play sports, and shooting nerf guns Character Songs: Tidal Wave, Blue Airplane, and Super Experiment History Calvin was born in Santa Rosa, California, one year after Anisha and her parents moved there from Pennsylvania. Anisha taught him to be a good kid and took care of him while she was doing school on the internet. When she was about 9 and Calvin was 5, her parents told her their jobs are getting more and more busy by having many business trips, so they move them to San Francisco in a expensive condo and taught them how they should live by their selves. They felt lonely though living there when their own parents were out of California and overseas. However, there were billionares, a very busy ones. One night, both of them saw two shadows through their window and discovered the Wonder Kids. The next day, as they were walking in the city, Breaenta was stuck in a tree, so they rescue her. She later tells them about how the Wonder Kids and that they might be the chosen ones. They didn't believe at all and walked away until they saw a monster battling in the park. They saw Rainbow Cat and Purple Fairy battling it and discovered that it was real after all. Anisha desperately wanted to help them because she hates to see battling in her favorite park. A beam of light shines in front of her and Calvin and grants them lockets. They transform into Cotton Candy Girl and Water Ice Boy. They defeated the monster in one attack. Breaenta later congratulates them and tells them that they are official of the Wonder Kids team. They decide to join them and invites them to live with the, so all of them live together. =Personality= He is a typical bratty and immature brother who knows its not great to mess around with him. He is also hyper and energetic towards people. However, he is still a very kind and thoughtful brother to Anisha. He is also very intelligent like her. He gets along with his friends very much. When it comes to the next top video game, he is always saving up his money for it. =Appearance= He is a very skinny boy because of his workouts. He eats lot and never gets fat though. He has brown hair and eyes. Like Anisha,he is half Italian and German/Scottish/Finnish. He wears different boy outfits throughout the series. His main winter outfit is a white long sleeve undershirt, a light blue and white stripped shirt, denim shorts, and light blue and white sneakers. His second main outfit is a red and green shirt, mint green long sleeve, green jeans, and white and blue sneakers. His outfit in the Christmas episodes is a blue coat, a red scarf, a gray-blue shirt, brown jeans, and brown moccasins. His summer outfit is very much like his main winter one, except no long sleeve. His second summer outfit is a blue shirt that says "Stop", green shorts, and blue sneakers. =Relationships= Anisha: Since they grew up in the same household with each other, Anisha has taught him how to be an adventurous kid. They began to be very close when they lived their selves. They help each other with many things in the household. Calvin admires her very much because of her smart skills and kindness. Jean and Don Mason: He loves her parents very much and also admires how hardworking they are. They come for his birthday every year. Breaenta: He sometimes declines her duties because they are very stupid to him. However, he loves her leadership very much and cares about her. Breaenta sometimes gets annoyed when he is not serious at all about his wonder kid job. Amber: In the earlier episodes, they constantly fight because of their different opinions. As the serious progressed they began to start being nice to each other. Violet:He has a crush on the Blue kingdom's princess Violet, during their adventure to the Blue Kingdom, however cannot seem to get close to her, due of her popularity. She once kissed him because he saved her from a Le Peur\ Josiah: He is one of Calvin's good friend. They met each other while on the bus in San Francisco. They each like the same kind of video games. They meet at the arcade every Friday to do some racing. =Appearance as Water Ice Boy= ---- As Water Ice Boy, he becomes quite powerful for his age and mature too. He is the first human Wonder Kid, along with Anisha. His transformation phrase is "Water Ice Power!".In Wonder Kid form, his hair and eyes turns blue that has a water squirter in the middle,a light blue bodysuit that has his initials on it "WB", short light blue gloves,a blue belt with a bright blue wave on it, light blue shorts with a blue trim on the bottom and blue waterproof rain boots. When he is in that form, he can control any form of water and has numerous attacks using water. His main weapon is the Icering Wand, where he does Water Ice Sparkle Waves. As he attacks, a giant wave comes and then blue sparkles dodge and hits at the La Peur, making it solid. He later gets an upgrade attack, Blue Ocean Crystal Crack. When he uses that, three waves come and then turn into crystal ice. They shoot and have a wave on top of each of them and shoots towards the Le Peur